


November Beach Trip

by mysticalxwclf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach in November, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Toph Beifong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalxwclf/pseuds/mysticalxwclf
Summary: Zuko takes the rest of the Gaang to the beach in November. It turns into a vacation none of them will ever forget.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	November Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> These hcs where inspired by the beach trip that I went on with my family earlier this month. 
> 
> This was first published on Tumblr, when I still had an account.

_ Because the water was too cold to swim in, Zuko would suggest they do other activities that would be just as fun. _

  * Zuko drives the gaang around in his jeep. (I feel like Zuko would be the oldest).
  * Sokka holds Zuko's hand while he's driving and silently watches the scenery go by, while also smiling softly because of Toph.
  * Toph would be yelling at the top of her lungs down the road, having the time of their life.
  * Suki and Yue would be snuggled up against each other while watching people either walk or exercise. (They would both blush if they saw a girl they thought was cute, but they would never think to cheat on one another).
  * Katara and Aang would be laughing along with Toph, as well as grin at each other when they would catch glimpses of the ocean. 
  * Zuko would talk about taking them to the aquarium.
  * Upon hearing of the news, Sokka gets excited and yells, "I'd like to go to the aquarium!" (Referencing the time they spent vacation at the library). He then takes Zuko's hand and drags him out the door, as the prince blushes.
  * Katara shakes her head with a small smile, glad that her brother found someone that he's happy with.
  * Aang smiles as he finishes his vegetarian burrito, since they went back to the house and made homemade burrito's for lunch.
  * To burn off the lunch they ate, Suki, Toph, and Yue are doing easy yoga exercises.
  * About 30 minutes later, Sokka walks back in the house Zuko rented, because he just found out they would be going in an hour. So, he and Zuko go on the balcony and watch the ocean.
  * At the aquarium, Aang and Katara would look at all the kids and blush slightly, thinking about what their kids would look like in the future.
  * Zuko would be annoyed that the kids were being so loud, but Sokka would hold his hand and stroke the back of his hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down. It works eventually.
  * Yue and Suki would be posing for cute couples photos in front of the tanks, while admiring their beauty, as Toph takes them.
  * In return, they would take photos of Toph, trying to mimic the fish.
  * In the end, everyone would burst out laughing.
  * As they drove back to the rental house, the sun would be setting. Yue and Suki would share a sweet kiss.
  * Toph and Aang would talk about all the fish they saw.
  * Katara would watch the sun set as she listened, while holding onto Aang's hand.
  * Zuko would kiss Sokka on the cheek and thank him for calming him down once they got back and were in the house. 
  * Sokka would hug him and not let go for a couple minutes, mumbling that he would always be happy to be with his boyfriend, no matter what situation they were in.
  * They would end their day with a walk on the beach.
  * Everyone would laugh and joke.
  * Sokka would carry Toph on his back because he wanted to make them smile.
  * Zuko would chuckle at his boyfriend and link his arm with his own.
  * Yue would stare at the boats that would pass by and Suki would walk ankles-deep in the ocean.
  * Katara and Aang would be holding hands while looking at the sunset.
  * None of them would ever forget this trip.




End file.
